Saldine
Saldine is a location within Breath of Fire IV. It is a series of small islands which are connected by sandbanks. This tropic paradise sports tropical fruits, a fresh spring with sweet water as well as a beautiful lagoon where the visitor can fish and swim to his heart's content. Rare tropical flowers lay before the traveller like the garden of eden, with only palm trees forming a rustic contrast to the verdant variety. The traveller needs to make haste, as the water level changes with ebb and tide. Story Saldine.jpg|What a marvellous sunset. Saldine_Better Hurry.jpg|Better hurry up before the path vanishes! Saldine_Camp.jpg|Camping out after a long journey. Ryu, Nina and the others luckily managed to cure the sick Pabpab child with the mozweed herb they procured on a distant island. Poko, the mother, shows the party the way to the tidal flats, which connect the Northern Islands with the Western Continent. They slowly proceed forward and even spot a Earth Gem along the way, which further augments the Yorae Dragon's prowess. After an extensive march, the sun sets and the party needs to rush to the next major island. Cray insists that they should proceed with their journey whereas Nina thinks it's fine if they stay overnight. They build a makeshift camp and spend the night on this paradisical tropic island. On the next day, however, the tide has swept away the path to the mainland, effectively trapping the party on their campsite. Nina apologizes to Cray several times while he blames himself for not soldiering on. Ursula defuses the situation and suggests that they should scout the area together. Ryu, Nina and Ursula set out to scout the terrain. Saldine Spring.jpg|Freshwater secured! Saldine_Food.jpg|Fish in abundance! Saldine_Camp2_After chedo sequence.jpg|Yet another day spent on the island... They spot a spring which serves as a source of sweetwater. A bit further into the island, they eventually find a small secluded beach, which is perfectly suitable for fishing, so the food supply is secured. They return to the camp and report their findings to the others. Another day passes, and they start to get used to their island life. Ershin is just sitting in the sun whereas Scias is often found sleeping inside the hammock. Ryu and Nina go fishing on the next day. Nina is pondering about her relation to Cray. She saw him as brother for the most part, but seems to have developed feelings for him. He was in love with Elina always though. Ryu listens adamantly to her as he keeps fishing. After that heart to heart, they head back to the camp, without fish this time. As they return to the camp, they notice that the tide is gone, meaning they can finally proceed with their journey and continue their way to Paedra on the Western Continent. Maybe there is truth to what the Pabpab say - pukapuka ~ what will be, will be. As Beyd stated earlier, it also means "things will work out in the end.". Reflecting on these words, the party finally reaches the Western Continent. Treasure Enemies Fishing Spot ~~To be Edited with Fishing Project Revision~~ The fishing spot is visited during natural story progression. Ryu can make use of the deluxe rod and crab bait found in the vicinity of this spot. He needs to catch a fish to proceed with the story. Available Fish and baits: Blowfish - (bait will be added shortly) Moorfish - (bait will be added shortly) Sea Bream - (bait will be added shortly) Black Porgy - (bait will be added shortly) Trivia *The Earth Dragon Crystal containing Behemoth can be found here. *Saldine Fishing Spot is accessed through natural story progression *In the Japanese version of the game, a bathing scene at the spring took place which was cut in the NTSC and PAL releases of the game Gallery Saldine Flats.jpg|Beyd's map shows the way. Earth Dragon Gem.jpg|The Earth Dragon Crystal, hidden inside the thicket on Saldine Island. Category:Breath of Fire IV Locations Category:Northern Islands Location Category:Breath of Fire IV Fishing Spot